


What do you do. If there is a child in front of you.

by Detroit_Become_Snicket



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: "I'll put this on ao3 and no one can stop me", 10 years old, Actually eat food?, And the Effects, Angst, At school, But you never kniw, Cause well, FYI, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I don't have a stable writing schedule, I mean, I started this a while ago, I'm like, I'm writing these tags on the school computer, In the Library, Kid Jeremy Heere's Squip, Michael andJeremy aren't a couple Heere, My friends call me Mini Satan, No Beta, No Smut, Other, Squip is a child, The Major Character Death os more of a Past Major Character Dearh, We Die Like Men, What did you want me to do?, also, andall of a sudden, cause I can't do that, haha you like my pun?, it's free period, nah, oh well, seriously, shared it with my friends, so this is my first fic, the title is a vine reference, there are references, there are so many spelling errors, to be specifc, whoops, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_Become_Snicket/pseuds/Detroit_Become_Snicket
Summary: When Jeremy wakes up one morning to find not only a human Squip, but a child one, what will he do?Jeremy: What the hell?Squip: I stg if you bring MDR....Aka: I can't write summaries, but I can (sort of) write





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is like,a Multi Chapter fic/ a series of drabbles?
> 
> Clearly, I don't fricken know what I am doing

"What the hell." The kid that was sitting in Jeremy's swivel chair jerked his head up, eyes widening. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I don't- I don't know." The kid stammered, bringing his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. Jeremy studied him, and let out a quiet gasp. He scrambled for his phone.

"You're Squip." The kid nodded his head hesitantly, unsure of what would happen if he either confirmed or denied the fact that he was the mentioned computer. "How old are you anyway?"

"I would assume that I am about 10 years old." He whispered. Squip began to play with the hem of his shirt, his anxiety at the situation obvious. Jeremy unlocked his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He was about to click on Michael when Squip snapped his head up.

"Who are- who- who are you calling?"

"I'm calling Michael." The ten year old screeched.

"Don't call Michael! Please, please, please don't call Michael! Please don't get rid of me, please, I beg. I don't want to die please don't-" The barrage of words was interrupted by a sob. The ten year old hastily tried to get rid of his tears and failed, as they were streaming down his face at a steady pace.

"Hey, hey calm down. He won't get rid of you, I promise. I'm not asking for Mountain Dew Red." Jeremy looked on, helpless in the face of a crying and panicking child who started to hiccup from the force of his sobs. Jeremy stood up and walked over to Squip and began rubbing his back in what he hoped was a calming action. Apparently, it helped because Squip stopped crying. When he noticed what Jeremy was doing, however, he jerked away and fell off the chair, landing on the floor with a bang. Squip whimpered from the contact with the wooden floor and lay there for a few minutes while Jeremy tried to decide what to do. 

"How about I call Michael and put him on speaker phone? That way, you can hear everything we say to each other, okay?" When Squip nodded, Jeremy called and explained to Michael that Yes, it's an emergency and no, I can't do this without you. When Jeremy finally hang up, He decided to give Squip a change of clothes because he was obviously not comfortable in them. He dug out an old hoodie and sweatpants that were too small to wear and gave them to Squip when he realized that the kid would need help. Just as Jeremy finished tugging the oversized hoodie over the child's head, Michael burst through the door. 

"Jeremy what's wrong and- oh my god, why do you have a child here?" Jeremy sighed.

"Michael, meet Squip. Who somehow turned into a child." Michael froze. 

"Holy shit, no way."

Jeremy nodded his head.

"Yes. And I need help taking care of him. We can't just abandon him. He's a little kid." Michael sighed. 

"Fine." He looked at the hunched figure of Squip and walked up to him. "Hey, kid. You doing alright?" It was pretty clear that the Squip was panicking, but keeping a brave face in the eyes of his past killer.

"I'm perfectly fine." He replied just a bit sharply. When Michael glared at him though, he whimpered slightly and backed away. He was so small this time around, and Michael seemed to be a giant. Michael's eyes softened. 

"Hey, it's fine." Michael tried to pat Squip on the shoulder but he backed further away. Michael stood up.

"How about waffles for breakfast, since I'm the only one that can actually cook in this house?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Hell Do We Do now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast! And shenanigans! Also this is Mihaels POV. Forthis part? Eh.I clearly can't do this, but I'm going to. 
> 
> Also, I doodled on my hand during Chemistry and it looks fab. It's literally just a bunch of triangles but I think it looks cool.

Sometimes, people get uneasy for no reason. But that isn't really true. If you get uneasy, there is a reason. You might not be the one who is going to carry the brunt of whatever is coming, but someone is. A bad feeling about something is a very good reason not to do that thing. You see, Michael woke up that morning because of a call from Jeremy and a feeling deep in his gut that told him that something was wrong. And he was right. Or at least, he felt he was.

In record timing, Michael got dressed and ran to his car. His mothers weren't awake yet, so that meant he would text them later to tell the two worried adults where he was. He grabbed the keys, jumped into his car, and sped towards Jeremy's house.

____

Michael knew it.

A child Squip? Nothing good will come out of this.

But an evil plan seemed very unlikely, especially since no one can fake the amount of pure panic in the kids' eyes. So Michael was stuck making waffles.

"Here you go." Said Michael as he put a plate of waffles in front of the squip. The child nodded and carefully grabbed the fork and just. Poked his waffles with it.

While Squip was very unsure on what to do with his food, Jeremy was the complete opposite. He devoured everything almost right away. And then begged for more with his eyes. Michael sighed.

"Fine. Fine. I'll make you more waffles." Jeremy let out a victorious grin when Michael snatched his plate and went to the waffle iron. Then he looked at squip.

"Squip? Are you going to eat?" questioned Jeremy. Squip sighed.

"I don't really want to." He mumbled barely loud nough for Jeremy to hear. Jeremy looked at him slightly worried.

"Are you sure?" The squip nodded andjust settled back. "Can I have your waffles, then?" Squip shrugged.

"Sure." Jeremy grinned and grabbed the plate, devouring more waffles. And then Michael came in.

"Dude. Did you steal the childs waffles?" Jeremy smiled sheepishly.

"Yep!"

"Do you want the kid to starve?"

"He said he wasn't hungry."

"The hell does that mean?"

"It means what it says. I'm not hungry." Interjected squip, still leaning back in his chair. The kid looked pitiful,and Michael sighed, again, for what seems to be the one hundreth time that day. He wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"You have to eat something."

"No."

"You're a human now, you have to eat." Squip wasn't about to be swayed, however. And Michael wasn't about to shove food down his throat. So Michael just shrugged and put the plate of waffles next to Jeremy who made a pleased noise. 

"Thanks." Said Jeremy, who didn't even bother to swallow and chew his food like a normal human being who had manners. Michael nodded, too tired from the sitution to laugh like he normally would, and went back to the kitchen to make another plate of waffles. For himself, this time.

________

After everyone (except for Squip) finished eating an put their plates away, Jeremy somehow got Squip back in his room. Michael went up there and plopped himself onto the unoccupied bean-bag chair, and dozed off while the other two just awkwardly stared at eachother. Hey, he was tired. Awkwardness never stopped Michael from getting a few extra z's. After a bit, Squip cleared his throat. 

"So... what do we do?" Jeremy gave Squip the Worried Mom look.

"You're staying here, duh."

"I can't possibly-"

"Do you have a place to go to?" mumbled Michael sleepily. Squip thought for a second.

"I can always head to the East Coast section of the S.Q.U.I.P facility.... but that would take a long time..."

"Exactly" cut in Jeremy. "You have to stay here. You're a ten year-ol child- Less, avtually! And you can hardly walk all the way thre. Especially since you can't even walk"

"You have given me enough hospitlity-"

"You're human now." pointed out Michael. "You need to eat, which you still didn't do, sleep, drink, and a bunch of other stuff being a mere mortal will do. You can't."

It took a while for Squip to give in, but eventually he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead,my dudes! Did you expect this? Maybe. I don't know. 
> 
> Comment, kudos, do whatever!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Thanks for being here, I guess?
> 
> This is a really short chapter but this is like.. three drabbles put together o...
> 
> I'll try to make a longer chapter next time.
> 
> Have a wonderful wait!


End file.
